


Les (I'm) Miserables

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette March, Maybe - Freeform, This is crack, i am sad, i just wanted to write something mari-centric, identity crisis, in this house we support marinette Dupain-Cheng, probably doesnt make sense, some funny lines in here, this is not so sad, this isnt based on any of the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When an emotionally charged Akuma causes Ladybug to break in to tears, she let's out more than she means to.A lot more.Enough that Chat is able to piece together the puzzle and figure out who's hiding behind the mask.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200





	Les (I'm) Miserables

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes is the author Once again projecting into Marinette? Tehee you'll never know

The newest Akuma, Repressa, was not one to mess around with.

She had the power to make people feel all the emotions that they had been repressing. People got hit and started crying in the middle of the street. 

Every emotion was happening at once. People were jealous, overjoyed, scared of the corona virus pandemic and angry. It was kind of overwhelming. 

Some people were sitting in the middle of the street, laughing, while people next to them were sobbing.

Chat Noir, was very much avoiding getting hit at all costs. He knew, for a fact, if he were to get hit, he'd cry about his mom and be no help to Ladybug. That was the reason he told her, at least. There was something else, but Ladybug wasn't going to push for information.

Ladybug didn't want to get hit herself either. There was a lot..... actually a concerning amount of feelings that she had been repressing. She couldn't imagine the fallout if she got hit and couldn't save Paris because she was crying.

They kept fighting, but it was more defensive than anything, both heroes afraid to get within range. 

Ladybug almost hit the akumatized object with her yo-yo a couple times, but it was always just out of reach. Chat Noir hadn't activated his cataclysm, and she was yet to summon her lucky charm, but the fight was far from over. 

Every time they avoided getting hit, the Akuma hurt innocent civilians.

Until the inevitable happened. Ladybug stopped to summon her lucky charm, just as the Akuma raised her gun.

Chat Noir leapt in front of Ladybug, but he was a little slow.

An item, a necklace, with a Fox-tail pendant, fell from the sky.

And Ladybug got hit.

She fell to the ground in a rather dramatic fashion, almost as if she were fainting.

The Akuma started laughing, and Chat was frozen in fear, waiting for Ladybug to react. 

She said nothing, as the effects of the Akuma set in, heightening whatever emotions she had been hiding.

The first thing Ladybug did was rip the lucky charm in half. "I'm not dealing with that bs."

"M'lady?" Chat spoke softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She winced. "I forgot how much I was trying to forget."

The Akuma started cackling maniacally. "You have fallen victim to your own lies. You can't even stand against the weight of your sins...."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Chat shrugged.

Ladybug was standing up, on her own two feet.

"Impossible." The Akuma gasped, walking closer to Ladybug. "You're stressed. You're overwhelmed. You should be crying on the ground-"

"You have no idea how often I cry." Ladybug laughed. "I'm an expert at functioning when I feel like I'm having a breakdown."

"But-"

"No buts." Ladybug pulled off the Akuma's hat and three it at Chat Noir. "Before you break that, I have a message for Hawkmoth."

"He's listening."

"Tell him that I will personally find him and stab him for all the trouble he has caused me."

The Akuma laughed. "You may have won the battle, but I will win the war. I will squash you like the insect-"

"Shut up, you easy-bake-oven with a broken lightbulb. None of your plans have worked. None of them are going to work. Quit while you're ahead."

Before Hawkmoth could respond, Chat Noir destroyed the object and Ladybug purified the butterfly. She restored the city, and they did their traditional fist bump.

Ladybug was ready to become Marinette and cry in a corner, but Chat Noir wasn't about to let that happen.

"How are you feeling LB?"

"I'm fine."

"You look a little pale. I know that took a lot out of you."

"Chat, it's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean that I can't be worried about you. If you want to talk about it, about any of it, I'm here for you." He squeezed her hand.

She pulled away. "You don't have to-"

"I've already let down too many good friends. I can't let you down too."

She sighed. "Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower in ten minutes. I'll bring snacks."

"Deal."

...

She didn't show up for 15 minutes, but she brought croissants, so Chat forgave her instantly.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever is stressing you out? I know sometimes it's helpful just to be able to vent."

"I usually vent to Tikki, my kwami." Ladybug smiled. "But maybe it would be nice for another person to know how I'm feeling."

"So, you're stressed."

"Yeah."

"Because of Ladybug, or other things?"

"A little bit of both." Ladybug Sat down. "Sometimes, I just want to be normal, you know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I'm so behind on homework. And I can't ever seem to get caught up."

"I'm barely managing to stay on too of homework. Its rough, with all the late night Akuma." He agreed.

"Its not just homework." She shook her head. "I wish I could spend more time with my friends and get the recommended amount of sleep and just do things that regular people do."

"I definitely feel that." Chat sat down next to her. "If Hawkmoth could at least akumatize people during the day, that would be ideal.

"I wish I could go to the movies. I wish I had time to do my homework every night. I wish I didn't get horrible headaches from the stress."

He nodded. "I wish I didn't have nightmares about us failing."

"Nightmares are the worst." She shuddered.

"Hawkmoth is the worst."

"Yeah." She laughed. "He really is.... other than maybe Lie-la."

Chat froze. He recognized the name. "Who?"

"Lila Rossi? You might know her. She keeps posting videos claiming to be Ladybug's best friend and its a pain in my ass."

Chat gasped in mock surprise. "You mean, you aren't friends?"

"She actually hates me. But its mutual so its okay. And its stupid. Ladybug has no friends."

"I-"

"Except for you. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"Honestly, in and out of the mask at this point."

"Oh?"

"Lila has been bullying me in civilian form..of course, she has no idea that its me, but neither does anyone else."

"She's bullying you? Specifically?"

"Yeah. She's targeting me. I told everyone that she was lying, so she took away all of my friends and got me expelled, just because she could."

"She got you expelled?"

"Yeah. But then she lied to get me back in the school, which was weird. I think it was some kind of power trip. She pisses me off so much."

"So much." He repeated.

"I just want to grab a pair of scissors and cut off her stupid sausage-like pigtails." She mimed cutting with her fingers. "Snip, snip bitch."

"That would be very funny." 

"But the whole class would turn against me." She shrugged. "At this point, I'm just avoiding conflict."

"The whole class?"

"Yeah. One guy knows that she's lying, but he's a coward and says that we shouldn't push her, or she might get akumatized... for a fourth time."

"What a coward." He frowned. "He should've been on your side from the beginning."

"Right?"

"He's pathetic." Chat frowned.

"I can't believe I was in love with him." She shook her head.

"What?"

"I used to be in love with Adrien Agreste."

"Adrien?" Chat froze. "You rejected me for Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes, this is old news. Keep up. Now we're disappointed in him."

"Oh, m'lady you're going to be so disappointed in me."

"I-"

"It finally all makes sense, Marinette." He shook his head with a smile. "I always wondered how Ladybug got so many pastries for patrol."

"Really?"

"What?"

"That's what made you realize my identity? Pastries?"

"Yeah. You live above a bakery, what else am I supposed to notice? You bring a dozen cookies or something every day. Its a lot."

"I thought something else would give me away. Are you s ure it wasn't my bad habit of stealing phones? my blue eyes? The rant about school? my hair?"

"Honestly, it was mostly the Lila rant. The pastries just made everything click."

She snatched a croissant out if his hands. "I'm taking this back."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Adrien?"

"What? Why would you possibly think that?"

"No one else is that protective of croissants. No one."

"I thought I was being subtle."

"You wouldn't know subtle if it set your hair on fire."

"Thats not subtle at all-"

"Exactly."

"I'm confused."

"That's the point."

"But-"

"Go to sleep."

"No u."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought? I love comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> Also ahhhhhhhhhh I'm very stressed rn.


End file.
